


Come back to me

by zoom09



Series: Journey to trust [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate - Freeform, Alternate Universe, F/F, Magic-Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoom09/pseuds/zoom09
Summary: Sequel to “I am nothing without your trust”. A woman who woke up without memory, surrounding by strange group of people, she was confused but somehow they gave her safe feeling. But something was missing, she could feel it. In somewhere else, another woman was lost her will of living. Will they complete each other?





	1. Letters

Sitting there in front of the chessboard, Alex could understand Lena Luthor somehow. She was a lonely genius who deeply wanted a connection with people. But no one had given her that, until Kara. Alex was terrified. She knew for sure if Lena was like her brother, she could accomplish everything that Lex could not do, including destroy Super completely. But she did not. Probably because of her sunshine sister. The world would thank to Supergirl for that. Being here and looking around, she knew that Lena had figured out Kara's identity long before they were in relationship. She reached out to take envelopes off the board and read the text on them. With beautiful and sharp writing, there were her name and Karas on each of the envelope. She put them in her pocket and prepared to leave. She needed to talk to J'onn about the basement's contain. Everything should be in the dark until they made decision.

Kara caged herself in Lena's bedroom. She refused to go anywhere else after they separated Lena and her. She did not know how long she was here. This was the first time she was here in weeks after their breakup. Everything was the same. Even their photograph on the bedside table and the stuffed puppy doll she got for Lena in one of their date were at the same place when she left. Everything here reminded her of their sweet time. Holding the puppy and looking at the picture, tear could not stop rolling down. Hurt, pain, broken, every painful words you could think of. She was experiencing them. She wanted to punch, to yell, to scream but she could not. She laughed here and there at how stupid that woman could be. She was pity for herself. She always said she trusted Lena with all her being but in the end, she broke her own heart. She should not have doubt Lena's love. She should have known something was wrong with her girlfriend. She should have know Lena had plan all the time.

“Come back to me, please. I’ll do everything. Even if you want me to stop being Supergirl. Just come back.” - She rocked back and forth with a picture on her hand but no one replied. She could understand why Lena always prefered her place as home, this place was too big, too empty for one. She kept doing that until Alex grabbed her hands and pushed her into toilet and forced her to look at herself. Alex helped her change into her clothes that she had left at Lenas and ordered her to wait in the livingroom while she ordered something for them.

Pizza and potsticker were once her favourite and they could lift her mood instantly but now nothing could do it but the certain CEO which was impossible. Finally, Alex had to force her eat and she listened to whatever Alex was talking about DEO, Maggie or others. She did not care anymore. Until Alex mentioned that name then she finally got Kara's attention. Alex talked about her discover in the basement and the envelopes but Kara just wanted to look at the envelope so they agreed to read them at the same time.

**For Kara:**

_Dearest Kara,_

_I guess the moment you read this letter, I’m no long exist in this world. I think world without Luthor might be the best. Then I’d love to say “checkmate” again, you see I love chess since child because that was the only game that I could beat Lex and made Lillian really looked at me as a Luthor. And having ability to see through every step is a key to win. I have no regret to make this plan Kara so you should not have either. I hope you have a good life ahead. I have nothing to lose anyway. I hope you still consider me as your friend after all of this. Maybe a bouquet of plumeria once in awhile? I love your smile Kara so smile for me._

_I wish you all the best for you and Mike, if things are good for you two. Else you will meet wonderful person some days. You deserve the world. I hope with your sister, friends and family around, you will forget my mistake in no time._

_Though there are many bad aliens out there so I don't want you to get harm easily. I hope everything I left in the basement could help you somehow. “Be your own hero”, I am a hero in my own way but you're always my hero, Kara Danvers._

_And again thank for saving me many times, Supergirl._

_Yours Lena._

_P/S: Please be happy, think of me a sad chapter in your life book. The Kara that I love is always bright and happy. Do it for me._

**For Alex:**

_Dear Agent Danvers,_

_You may have many questions when you’re reading this letter. I know which organization you’re working at. I hope that your tech guy could upgrade your system since they didn't even know that I was in the system. Though as you could see in the basement, everything here is my own work. I hope they could help your organization and also Kara. Yes, I knew who she was. I hope with my demise, no more harm to Super anymore, at least from the Luthor. Though I hope that with your caring, Kara will be over with this._

_I know we have not had chances to actually get to know each other but from Kara I figured you are very protective of her. So I also trust that you could use this information with care. Inside the basement, there is a case with all Lex’s data and his secret basements, I believe he still kept a large amount of Kryptonite somewhere so be careful. Moreover, Luthor is not the only one who want to take down alien from Earth so with the list, I hope you could form a better plan in the future. I had designed a better system for your organization, you could have your staff check and decide whatever you deem fit. My anti Kryptonite need to be tested though but I hope it will work just fine._

_I shall wish all the best for you and your family_

_Lena Luthor_

Alex was impressed. She wished she had known the CEO better. She could be the best asset to DEO. And she seemed a wonderful friend herself too. She felt regret. Looking at Kara, she did not know what Lena had written in that letter but Kara looked heartbroken even more.

“She wanted me to be happy.” - Kara murmured in disbelieve.

Alex knew these letter were written before their relationship but still she believed whatever Lena wrote were true. Lena always wanted Kara to be happy and safe. Alex couldn't find a right word for her sister, she could just hold crying Kara in her arms.

A ring from Alex's phone broke their embrace.

“Damn, check everywhere.” - Kara looked at Alex questionably.

“Someone stole Lena’s body at DEO.”

Kara dashed through the window in a heartbeat, leaving Alex in the middle of her living room.


	2. She's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit to understand what happen in Lena's life.

Where was she? It was so dark around here and why she was so tired. She could here her surrounding but her eyes could not open. She wanted to sleep but the sound, the voice kept her from falling into the dark completely.

“Why hasn't she woken up yet?” - A worried voice echoed around her. She tried and tried to open her eyes. She could feel the bright light ahead and she wanted to have a reason to head toward that light. Something in her head convinced that she was belong in the dark. 

“Seriously, you get her back here? Do you know how dangerous that can be?” - Suddenly an angry voice erupted her peaceful moment. Yeah, she shouldn't leave this darkness anyway.

“Oh, no. You have no right to say that. You’re the one that put her into this in the first place. Look at her aura. Look and see for yourself. She changed.” - It seemed they were argueing about her. She confused and tired. She just wanted them to leave but she could not voice out. She wanted to stay in quiet darkness.

“I don't need to see it. It was clear long ago. She didn't belong here anymore.” - Denial? Regret? Sounded like that. Honestly she wanted to smirk whenever this voice came up.

“This is her rightful place, if it wasn't because of you, I wouldn't have lost my sister for so long. This is the time for you to fix it. Once last chance.” - Hmm interesting. 

Something was pulling her out of darkness, she wanted to fight but she didn't have enough strength to do so. She wanted to scream. Why these people didn't let her stay in peace. Once life after another, she had to live in hatred, distrust, loneliness. She finally came to term that she was destined to be alone in the dark. Suddenly she opened her green eyes and stared at the ceiling. Until a face of a strange woman came into her view. That woman smiled and she seemed care. She looked happy but she, herself, didn’t know who the woman was and where she was. She felt completely confused. She jerked up slightly and wanted to move away to protect herself but she had no strength at all.  

“Easy there.” - The woman kept her down gently and spoke sweetly. She blinked once and then twice. She fell back to slumber again but she slept this time. No awareness or voices in the back of her head. She just simply laid there and slept with a smile on her lips. 

Unbeknown to her, beside that woman, there was a man witnessed her awake moment in the room. He looked at her with his disgusting eyes. He lost his trust in her long time ago. Though honestly deep down he knew it was partially his fault but he refused to acknowledge it out loud. He left the room angrily. The other woman looked at his leaving and shaked her head slightly.

The next time when she woke up. She was alone in the room. She felt light and relax. She tried to sit up and rested her back at the headboard. She looked around the room. There was nothing that gave away her whereabout or who she was. She was still weak to stand on her feet so she rested there and waited. Not long though, a woman entered the room and looked at her surprisingly for a moment. She rushed to her side almost instantly and hugged her tightly. It felt strange. When the woman released her from a tight hug. She smiled.

“Who are you?” - Finally she voiced out the question. She cocked her head on one side.

“You don't know?” - The woman seemed surprised. The pain flashed in her eyes but she could just shake her head lightly.

“I'm Nimue, your sister.”

“And who am I? and Where are we?” - She looked around.

“You were once called Morgana but recently people called you Lena. It's up to you which you wanna be called.” - Nimue smiled at her sister. She gave her sister a choice because overtime Morgana was a name of evil but Lena was at least a fresh start for her sister.

“Lena, I like that name. It's short. Call me Lena.” - Somehow deep inside, she did not wanna be Morgana. It sounded unsettle.

“Lena, it is then.” - As on cue, there was a rumble sound from her stomach. She blushed lightly. Her sister chuckled. Then suddenly she stood up. - “Come. Let's feed you.” - Nimue helped her get out of her bed and lead her to a room that she believed was a kitchen. This place was huge but it gave her semi warm feeling.

Her sister told her to sit at the table then she waved her hands in the air while mumbling something. Then the food appeared all over the table. Somehow she felt this was not the way people get food but she could not say no to delicious dishes anyway. Without minding manner, Lena grabbed a dish full of noodle and vegetable and digged into it. Nimue sat in front of her and looked at her with joyful eyes. This was a scene to behold. Her sister looked so young and innocent now. The darkness was once possessed her was almost vanished. Lena looked up and smiled to Nimue from time to time. They ate and talked in peace.

Actually Lena just smiled and nodded because she didn't remember anything that her sister was talking about. She was happy to learn though. Once they finished the meal, Lena knew that she was part of Homo Magi, a race that was born with magic. And due to the destruction of their old world, their people scattered around and hide in secret dimension that they created with their power. She was the middle daughter of the chief in this world. She had an older sister, Vivienne but she was in human world and rarely came home. So she could use magic but she didn't know how. Nimue told her to be patient, it would come back to her eventually. Though another question was, what happened that lead to the point where she didn't know anything about herself. And Nimue seemed perplexed to tell her the trust. It was strange but she didn't want to press it further. She would know it sooner or later anyway. It was late when they were done talking and Lena still felt tired so Nimue told her to go back to her chamber and rested. Lucky that Lena had good memory so she still knew the way to get back to her room.

Fast forward, she had been here for two months. Everyone seemed welcome her except one. They called him Merlin and she believed he was the owner of the angry voice when she was still in slumber. They lived in the same mansion but he avoided her most of the time. And Lena gave no mind about that. She was happy with her current situation anyway.

It was funny that her people could use magic but they just used it on daily basic or none at all. For example, Nimue just used her magic to make food because it seemed her sister couldn't cook to save her life. She had ability to burn everything even boiling water. Apparently, their parents were visiting another city to consult on some problems that they had. She learnt that citizens here respected her family and her sister actually had a job. She owned a fortune teller shop in the city. It was bored wandering the house so she began helping at the shop two weeks after waking up. She tried her hand at divination art but it seemed she had no talent for that. Nimue said her power was not at reading cards or seeing future from these objects. Lena was kinda disappointed but she was ok with it. She felt like no magic was not a big deal at all. 

However, at the third month, that man, Merlin, approached her and told her to follow him. They went to a room full of books. She didn't know that they had this kind of place in the mansion.She was like a child at toy store and in this case a library with full of book. She somehow loved this place immediately. She wanted to thank him but he disappeared before she could say it. She shrugged and started exploring the room.

While Lena was exploring the library, there were two people inside the mansion was taking about her.

“You took her to the library?” - The voice was coming from a woman, it was Nimue. Turned out, Nimue saw Merlin approached her sister. She followed them because she couldn't let Merlin alone with her sister. Their history was too dark.

“You wanted me to give her a chance. We'll see what will happen once Morgana remembers her past life.” - He said with a smirk on his lips.

“Lena, she’s Lena now.” - Nimue reminded him immediately and then she left him standing alone in the hallway. 

Surprisingly, Lena didn't touch the magic spelling section in the library, not yet anyway. She was more into human history, science and astronomy, especially bioengineer and mechanical engineer. She asked Nimue for a room to make her own lab and she actually had fun to create new things every day. And her sister was more worried about her safety whenever she locked herself in the room to work on her new experiment. Lena forgot to sleep and eat whenever idea came to her. Though most of her works were existed in the human world but it was fun to replicate their things on her own. However, Nimue almost forbid her from the lab when she set up the third explosion in one week. She was scolded like a child. But she gave her sister her best puppy look and Nimue swore that she was an elder among them.

Speaking of human history, Lena was surprised when she read about herself in their history. She was disturbed they described her as evil sorceress, while Merlin was described as good magician. She told Nimue about that and her sister assured her that there were a reason for that story but it wasn't her place to tell her that story, only Merlin could tell her. Though, that guy was out of city at the time so she pushed the matter aside. Finally, only magic section left in the library, Lena started to read the history of their race. She was fascinated about how closed human and them. Some human could practice magic too but they weren't as natural as Homo Magi and human practiced magic for different purposes, some for good deed, some for bad deed. At first, Homo Magi tried to blend in with human but because of their greedy for power, her race had to hide to survive.  

And she found out about the triad history. Apparently each hidden city had three powerful members to maintain the balance in their dimension. And the process of selecting triad was very strict. Each member had to go through different tasks. If the city couldn't choose triad, they have to use another mean to keep their dimension intact. There were actually the list of cities' triad but her city didn't have one. The more she read, the more she wanted to know more about her city. Within few weeks, Lena could remember every spells and potions. She was a genius after all. Though she still hadn't practice magic yet. She liked the idea of getting her hand dirty anyway.  

Another month passed when she caught the sight of Merlin in their mansion. She had to give the guy a prize for his sneakiness. He wasn't surprised actually because Nimue had informed him about Lena's question. Though he admitted that this Lena or Morgana was completely different from what he remembered. She was just like the girl that he growed up with. They stared at each other in a long time before Merlin relent and asked what she wanted. She demanded the truth. He asked her whether she really wanted to know because the truth was ugly. But Lena wasn't the one to back down from challenge even though she had no recollection of her past life. This might be the chance.

Finally the truth was out. She knew about her past life. She was utterly shocked. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that she was bad guy. Part of her wanted to know more, part not. She felt like there were more in the story. She locked herself in her room despite her sister begged her to open the door. They could talk and Nimue assured that Lena had changed. She was good now.

Days passed before Lena couldn't stayed inside anymore. She went to the highest place of the city. She sat on top of the hill to look over the whole city. She didn't know why but she liked high place. She felt someone approaching her. It was Merlin. She kept looking at the city when he sat down next to her. 

“When I was back here, I wished that your father hadn't sent us on that task. I lost my best friend. I was angry at myself for a long time. I failed your father, I failed you.” - He started quietly. She kept listening. - “We were supposed to become members of triad, Morgana. . .”

“Lena.” - She cut him off right away.

“Right, Lena. We were supposed to be something in our world but I let you forget yourself in the process. I'm sorry that I took part of your power away and left you in human world to stepped into circle of life.” - He sounded regret.

From his side of story, they were send to support the human king to rescue other homo magi and human magician but Lena became angry at human king so she wanted to kill all human in the name of rescuing magical being but that wasn't what their task in the first place. She forgot her purpose. She was in the madness that her beautiful magical aura turned dark, too dark to go back into their world. Instead of helping her remember, Merlin had left her there and took away her immortality and part of her power. He was mercy enough to leave her some powers to survive but without immortality power she had to reincarnate one life after another with her remained power. Still her aura didn't change over years until this life, though her sister somehow saw the changing in her soul, she brought Lena back and demanded Merlin to give back her power. Tears rolled down on Lena's face when she listened to him.

“Kara.” - That was the first name appeared in her mind when Merlin was talking. She remember the sunshine smile and bright aura of the woman she loved.

Merlin looked at her surprisingly then she looked back at him.

“She changed me.” - She whispered with bright smile on her lips. - “I changed because you betrayed my trust Merlin. You didn't believe in me. You forgot who we were first. I was so mad at you, at everyone. No one believed in me. Even you. You trusted Gaius, human magician. I was your best friend. We were from the same world, Merlin.” - Her voice sounded angry and harsh. Before Merlin could speak, she looked at him hardly. - “I could still feel how heartbroken the moment you betrayed me. Overtime, I was lost in loneliness and lies. No one trusted me, life after life. Until the last one. I met someone. She trusted me with everything but I hurt her in the end.” - She sobbed at the last word. Merlin hugged her to comfort her. She was too tired after having back her memory. She fell asleep in his embrace. Merlin carried back to the mansion, well more like he teleported them back with magic. Nimue was worried inside and she was relieved when she saw them back.

“She remembered.” - Merlin stated the fact while carrying Lena to her room.

“You forgive yourself?” - Nimue asked quietly. They walked in silence.

Finally they could forgive themselves and lived in new chapter.

When Lena woke up, she felt a large part of heaviness was lift off from her soul. There were something she still regretted though. It was Kara Danvers. If it wasn't for the women, she wasn't back to her old self again. She finally had truly sacrificed herself for good deed without asking for anything in return. However, she hurt Kara in the process. With her memory back, she could feel magical power flow in her body. She smirked when she wave her hand in the air and the portal appeared in front of her. She channeled her mind to find Kara’s wherabout. For the first time after waking up, she saw Kara and it was surprised when she saw how terrible the woman looked.  Kara didn't look like sunshine Danvers anymore. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness. She bit her bottom lip to prevent the sob from her throat. As on cue, her sister opened the door and got into her room. She also looked at the portal and stared at Lena. Without speaking, Nimue held her sister in her arms and let her cry in the embrace. The portal faded.

Lena tried to function as normal. She thought it would be the best to not have her in Kara's life but whenever she remembered Kara's face, her heart hurt so much. Merlin and Nimue could see how miserable she was. In the end, they couldn't stand it anymore. They sat her down one day to have a real talk with her.

“Do you want to go back?” - Merlin cut to the chase right away.

“I don't think. That world doesn't need me and I was dead there anyway.” - She smiled sadly and thanked for their concern.

“Lena, sometimes I wondered whether you were a genius or not. That world has alien with powerful abilities, what else they couldn't believe.” - Her sister tried to talk some senses into her stubborn sister. - “Look at how miserable the girl is. Moreover, your body was missing. It doesn't mean you're dead in that girl's book. I keep a track on her, she is still looking for you.”

Lena’ eyes were widen at the reveal. She laughed at how stubborn her girlfriend was. But she was just back here after thousand of years, she could not just leave and what if. As if they knew what she was thinking. Both of them agreed silently.

“We'll go together. We need to refresh our knowledge about human world anyway.” - Merlin said with joking tone. Nimue nodded at his words.

“Cool. Then let’s go. I think we should spend my human life's money anyway.” - Lena spoke up after thinking about their suggestion.

They quickly locked up the world mansion, left note for the owner, their parents then they were ready to go into human world. Well, Nimue needed more time because she had to close her business and put a notice in front of the store. She took a vacation after years of working.

Human world here they came. Three of them opened the portal to go to human world.

Turned out, it had been two years since Lena was brought back to Homo Magi's world. Everything changed immensely in National City. The only that hadn’t changed was the city still needed their hero on daily basis. They couldn't go back to Lena's old place because she was dead to the world. So they exchanged their jewelries for money first. In their world, they exchange thing with same value thing but in human world, everything has to purchase with money. And Lena couldn't believe how many jewelries and other treasures that her sister brought with her. She rolled her eyes when they got curious looks from bank staff. Apparently, they inherited lot of jewelries from their relatives. It tooks two days for them to get a spacious penthouse with four bedrooms. Because they need at least one guest room in case they have guest.

The next thing they should do to blend in was finding a job. Lena could work online anyway so she was ok to stay in while her sister set up a fortune teller service somewhere in the park. But after being chased by the police many times, she stayed at home for awhile. Lena laughed when listening to her sister story. She told Nimue to find another real job and finally Nimue found a job at this Chinese restaurant and she sometimes performed card reading or palm reading for guests there during her break. And they actually believed in her that made the owner gave her a table in their restaurant to perform her ability. And Merlin, he knew nothing but magic spells and well history so Lena suggested him to become history teacher or well reporter. Finally he got a position as mail carrier at CatCo. The job didn't pay much but at least he worked close to her love. That was their plan anyway, find a way for Lena to come back into Kara's life.

And finally, the first time they met after two year was one evening two months after they had crossed the portal. Lena wanted to visit her sister at her workplace after a long day working online and unbeknown to her, Danvers sisters and their friends had a gathering there too. Once she stepped through the door, her sister was sitting with them and she waved at her. She stopped dead when she realized whom her sister was with.  

  
“Lena.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since English isn't my first language so I'm sure there are mistakes here and there. Moreover, I just wrote out whatever came into my mind so I wasn't sure about the logic or the idea here. 
> 
> I like to leave something to imagine in the story. And I write when the images were playing in my mind so it will be long and scatter around the place. 
> 
> Enjoy :D


	3. Surprise

“Lena” -  A surprised voice was yelled out not from the woman she loved but from said woman's sister. 

 

She didn't know whether she should kill her stupid sister or not. She shouldn't have used this name but Morgana wasn't a good choice either. Other name sounded strange to her. 

Even though they were here to get her back with Kara but she had not had any plans yet and now her sister made a blinded move for her. And Lena hated blindsided more than anything. But spending years as Lena Luthor, she knew how to make a poker face to the world. She approached them slowly and pretended to be surprised that they knew her name. 

“Excuse me, do I know you?” - She sounded surprised. Of course, she noticed the smirk on her sister’s face. But she couldn't glare at her sister openly here. She would deal with her later. 

Lena nodded at each of them before she met Kara' eyes. Their eyes were locked instantly and she could feel the burning stare into her soul but she thought it was too early for them to meet again. Their stare was broken shortly by her idiot sister. 

“Everyone, this is my sister. Lena Inwudu.” - Her sister dragged her closer while introducing her to the group. Lena broke the stare and smiled at her sister gently. 

“Inwudu? That's a strange last name.” - Maggie was the one who was speaking.

“I agree but we have no choice for our last name anyway.” - Her sister was pouting and muttered under her breath but loud enough for everyone at the table to hear. All of them chuckled at the input.  

“At least, I have a good first name. Unlike my sister here, Nimue?” - She teased her sister openly. This was the part that she was sure made her different from the old Lena. 

“Yeah, someone changed her name without telling her parents.” - Her sister retorted. And Lena sent her a fake scandalous look.  

Everyone was shocked to see her playful side which Lena Luthor was lack of. Alex was the first one to recover. She introduced the gang to Lena. Kara, Alex, Maggie, Winn and James were there. She noticed that Mike the intern wasn't here. She felt relieved though. 

Turn out, her idiot sister saw them first and recognized Kara right away so she approached them and intended to use her talent as a tool. She was introducing herself then Lena stepped in. Kara was looking at her the whole time her sister was talking about her business and asking about their job. She looked at her sister all the time to avoid that stare and apparently not only Kara but Alex and Maggie were looking at her as well as if they wanted to find a clue to prove she was Lena Luthor. She wanted to leave but there was no good reason. They asked Lena and her sister join their dinner. And of course her idiot sister agreed right away.

“So we know about your sister’s job. It's unusual these days I would say. How about you, Ms Inwudu?” - Maggie was using her detective's skill. 

“Lena, please. I'm an online business consultant.” - She replied quick and short. 

“Online?” - This was the first time Kara spoke up, and she looked at her with interesting look. Everyone seemed surprised at her outburst.

“Yes. Are there any problems?” - She raised her eyebrows and looked at Kara challengely. 

“No. Nothing. You don't work for any companies?” - Kara looked amusingly now. Lena wondered what was in the woman's head. Actually, she didn't know how to explain. She couldn't apply any jobs her without revealing her identity anyway. Lena Inwudu wasn't existed which reminded her that she needed to make something up in case their tech guy, Winn, digged something about her on the net. She cursed at her sister mentally. 

“I'm afraid that I'm not suitable for company environment. And working from home means I can be my own boss.” - Still answered sweetly to Kara's question.

And thank to all gods, Merlin stepped into her view and she turned to wave him over. And her sister looked dismay. It was her turn to smirk.

“Hey, you have friends.” - Merlin approached them and gave her and her sister kisses on their cheeks. Then he nodded at the rest at the table.

“Mr. Ambrosius?” - James sounded surprised. And seriously, Ambrosius? Lena and Nimue laughed uncontrollable which made Merlin blushed.

“What?” - He looked at them ridiculously and actually the rest were looking at them. 

“Nothing.” - Lena tried to recover but she couldn't keep straight face for long. The laugh erupted from her throat again and this time, Kara smiled for the first time in two years. Everyone noticed that and they somehow felt happy for their sunshine Danvers.  

“Laugh again, and no one served breakfast for you two from now on.” - Merlin said deadpan.

“Oops, come on Merlin. Don't be mad. Who used Ambrosius anymore?” - Nimue recovered quickly and looked kinda horrified because she didn't want to be starved in the morning and Merlin made really good breakfast. They could use magic but they limited their magic using as much as possible in human world since the power in this world was not as pure as theirs so it might affect their health after using magical power. 

And they had to introduce themselves again. Of course, James and Kara saw Merlin at CatCo before. They talked about the new three people in the group while eating. Whenever Lena caught a look from Kara, she smiled at the girl. She winked a few times and it earned her a blush from Kara and she loved it. Though in the back of her head, they had a lot to resolve. 

“So you and these two ladies are living together?” - Winn asked suddenly. 

Damn, they hadn't thought about what they should tell others about their relationship. Merlin was their father's student and well none of her sisters looked at him as brother. They were more like childhood friends. 

“He’s my father's student.” - Nimue spoke first.

“We grew up together.” - Lena contributed more.

“Yeah, we're living together. We’re like childhood friend.” - Merlin added in and then put his arm around Lena's shoulder because she was closer to him. He pulled her closer to emphasize their closeness.  

And yup, there were all nothing but truth. 

“Interesting.” - Kara muttered and gave a not so subtle pointed look at him. She looked annoyed. And everyone but Lena knew what was going on with their superhero. 

“Indeed.” - Lena confirmed and didn't mind Merlin's closeness. She even gave him amusing look. After they forgave their past mistake, they were on the way back to bestfriend's root once again. To her Merlin was her best friend, nothing more. Her heart belonged to a certain blond superhero anyway. But her smiling face just earned another scowl in Kara's book. Merlin sensed the hostile air around Kara so he retracted his arm immediately and Lena gave him confusing look. Everyone at the table have a facepalm expression in their head at oblivious brunette. Lena shrugged and started digging in the food. They were having dinner anyway. 

Since they were new in National City so they talked about where they should go and which places had good food for the rest of the night. Every party would end eventually so they exchanged numbers before parting. Kara looked reserved the whole night even when they said good bye. She just nodded at Lena and left with her sister. 

 

**Back at the penthouse.**

“Nimue Inwudu, what should I do to you now, sweetie.” - Lena was using freezing spell on her sister once they stepped into the house. And too bad for her sister, not many could break her spell without hurting themselves in the process.

“Uh, I have work early. Night, ladies.” - Merlin raised both of his hands up and walked toward his room. 

“Come on, Lena. It's been months. You haven't made any moves. If we leave it to you, we’ll have to stay here for century.” - Nimue tried reasoning with her stubborn sister. - “Moreover, it was a coincident when they chose that restaurant tonight. It’s fate.” - Lena ignored her sister. She joined Merlin at the sofa and turned on the TV. - “Merlin, HELP.” - She knew she could not move her sister so she changed to Merlin. 

“Sorry, Nimue. You know how scary she could be. I wanna be safe this time.” - Merlin winked at her and waved his hand while continued walking toward his room. 

**“Damn, she's fast.”** \- Lena lifted her spell and looked toward their window. She shaked her head and slipped back to their language. 

**“What's up?”** \- Lena and Merlin rolled their eyes. Sometimes they wonders whether Nimue was Homo Magi or not. 

**“She's out there.”** \- Lena told her sister.

**“Oh”** \- Finally her sister got it. 

**“You know that they don't speak our language on human world right?”** \- Nimue reminded her to imply that by speaking their tongue, they also told Kara part of their suspicious identity. Lena shrugged. 

**“Please stay out of trouble, you two. And stop teasing her Nimue.”** \- Merlin spoke before disappeared into his room.

**“Yeah, yeah, no promise though.”** \- Nimue stuck her tongue out at Lena and ran quickly to her room.

Lena chuckled and shaked her head at her sister's antic. She wondered when the last time she was this freely. As if on cue, her phone notified that she got a message. She stood up to reach her phone. It was from Kara. 

From Kara: Hey, it's me. Kara Danvers. We met tonight. Wanna go around the city. Tomorrow?

She smiled at the text. Something never changed. She could feel the nervous even from the text. 

From Lena: My pleasure, Ms Danvers. I'm free from 2:00pm, if it's ok to you. We could meet at the restaurant?

Lena bit her lips while looking at her screen to wait for the reply. And she got reply instantly.

From Kara: Kara please and great. Uh, seeya tomorrow then. 

Lena chuckled a bit. She shaked her head and typed back.

From Lena: Good night, Kara.

This could be a good start right? She went to her bedroom. She remembered she had to make up a new identities for them.

 

**Kara's place**

Sitting in Kara's living room was her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. James and Winn wanted to stay and talked about the night but Alex kicked them out because she needed heart to heart with her sister. Kara was deep in her thought. 

“Kara.” - She started but Kara disappeared before she could say more.

“Damn it.” - Alex cursed loudly. She shared a look with her girlfriend. But they knew they were powerless at the matter. From that day, two years ago, Kara had changed. 

“Everything will be ok.” - Maggie hugged her girlfriend and rubbed her back while Alex rested her head on her shoulder. 

“You think?” - Alex looked at Maggie hopefully. 

“Yeah. Have you seen her eyes tonight? It's shining again.” - Maggie pointed out Kara's laugh at the restaurant today. Alex agreed.

“I have a date with Lena.” - Kara boomed excitedly once she flied into the flat. Alex shocked when she heard her sister’s claim. It was like Kara was back. 

“Kara, what did you do?” - Alex asked quickly and motioned her to sit down to talk. 

“I offered to take her around the city tomorrow.” - Kara shrugged and hugged the pillow. She had the dreamy look on her face. Alex was glad that finally her sister was back but she wasn't sure what would happen this time if Lena disappeared again. 

“Kara, do you know what you're doing?” 

“Yes, I have a date with Lena.” - She was still in her dreamy state. 

“She’s not Lena Luthor.” - Better to point it out now before Kara was too deep in again. 

“Alex, she's Lena. My Lena” - Kara looked at her sister seriously. 

“For god sake, Kara. Lena was dead two years ago.” - Alex hated to break the truth but Kara needed to realize that. 

“Alex, calm down, babe. I think we need to look them up. They gave me strange vibe.”- Maggie said calmly. Years of being detective helped her figure things out in short time and she knew those three was hiding something. She could tell they were good actor and actresses but still her instinct never failed her before. 

“I'll have Winn checked. Kara, we don't know who they are and what they want. And with the return of another Luthor, we need to be careful.” - Alex reminded her sister about their current situation. Kara nodded her head sadly. 

Kara had accepted the fact that Lena was no longer exist after she couldn't find her body anywhere on this planet. She thought someone from another Earth took her body too but when she asked help from Barry and Cisco, nothing came up. For months after that, she was like a zombie. Until one day when Alex was on the mission alone because Supergirl couldn't fight anymore and it nearly costed her sister's life to make her realize, they still needed her to fight. She came back but part of her was already dead with her girlfriend. Safe the city, go to CatCo, visit Lena's empty grave became her routine in the past two years.

Though, tonight when she saw a woman looked like her girlfriend, hope came back to her. For the first time in two years, she felt something. She felt something familiar in the woman's aura. Sure, she was more carefree than Lena but the flirty look, the crinkles on her face were exactly the same as she remembered. And even the heartbeat was the same. Kara was not stupid. She knew there were something behind this woman but she couldn't miss the chance to know the truth. She might get hurt again but it was still better than staying in the dark.

The next day, Lena woke up quite early and she felt very refreshing. When she walked into the kitchen and her sister already sat at the island and drank tea. Nimue raised her cup to ask her to join but she wasn't tea person so she moved around the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Her sister asked about her plan for the day while she observed Lena from her sit. Lena told her about the meeting with her client and meet up with Kara later. Nimue smirked at the mention of the blond but Lena ignored her. 

“Don't you have to go to work?” - Lena asked out of curious, normally Nimue was out at this time. 

“Nope. It's not good for my health to go out today.” - She shrugged her shoulders. 

“Anything interesting?” - Lena felt intrigued because she knew her sister could sense danger and if something bad happened then she would love to know to protect her sister. 

“Drew a card this morning, and it was not good one.” - Lena raised her eyebrows and turned to look straight at her sister. - “Bad one so nope I'll stay in and enjoy Netflix's database.” - She stood up and moved into the living room to turn on TV. Lena joined her shortly. 

“Why don't you draw a card?” - Nimue spread her cards and presented in front of Lena once she sat down. Lena picked one out without thinking too much. She felt like whatever the card was, she didn't like it. Because Nimue was kinda quiet when she saw the card. 

“Another card?” - Her sister insisted. She shrugged then withdraw another one. 

“Lena, stay in today.” - This sounded serious. She wondered what the cards were. Before she could pick a look, her sister put the cards back and put it away. Lena knew she could not get anything out from her sister anyway. 

“Sorry, sweetheart, I agreed to meet up with Kara.” - Lena calmly drank her coffee and no further explanation after that.   

“Ok. Just be careful.” - Her sister stood up and walked toward her room. That was strange. Usually her sister would argue to prove her point. Lena nodded. If something meant to happen, it would happen. Nimue returned with a charm bracelet, she motioned Lena to give her right hand so she could put a bracelet on her wrist. That was protecting charm. 

They watched movie and didn't talk about this in the next few hours because even though Nimue could foresee the future but she couldn't reveal too much details or intervene the event else she . She could only warn and give advices. After her meeting, she went back to her room to prepare for the date. Actually, it wasn't a date but going out with Kara always a date in her book. Her sister reminded her to be careful once again before she left. Sometimes her little sister was actual the older one. 

Kara was there when she arrived. In the past, she was the one to wait for the superhero. She gave the girl a smile when she approached her slowly. Kara was quick on her feet to greet Lena. They decided to have lunch since Lena forgot to have lunch due to her meeting (nothing new). While they were waiting for their order. Lena asked about Kara’s job and hobbies. She smiled most of the time while Kara was talking about herself but she could feel that Kara was hiding something. And something was off. Kara wasn't that bubbly and over excited like before. She was more calm and mature. But it seemed there was one thing that never changed. Their meeting always cut short by a ring. 

Kara's phone rang right after their food was served. She gave Kara a smile to tell her it was ok to get that call. Kara smiled apologetically when she returned. Same old reason. She said that her sister needed her so Kara had to go. She apologised profusely but Lena said it was alright and they could meet up another time. Kara promised they would meet up as soon as possible. Once Kara was out of the restaurant. Lena waved the staff to check out and put all the food to take away, Nimue was lucky today. She looked at the news on TV while waiting. As expected, Supergirl appeared and fought with the threat of the city. But Lena frown when the camera got clear shot of that threat. Actually, it wasn't an alien. It was a dragon, a magnificent dragon. And Lena knew that dragon very well. She felt uneasy when Kara couldn't subdue the dragon with heat vision and her strength had no use to that dragon. She bit her lips worriedly. She hurriedly gathered takeaway boxes and left the restaurant. She walked into an empty alley and wave her hand ahead to create two portals, one to send these food home and one to transport herself to Kara's fighting area. She stepped out to the fight scene in a matter of second. Kara was using her cap to protect herself and someone supposed to be civilian. The dragon kept spitting fire at Kara and lucky that her suit could protect her from this type of fire. Lena recognized the suit. It was her design. She smiled unconsciously. However, it seemed the dragon already sensed her present. It turned its head toward her direction and its nostril flared. Nimue was right after all, today wasn't a good day to go out. She took a quick look toward Kara's direction, Kara was helping other civilians to get to safer place. When she looked back at the dragon, its head turned completely toward her direction. And of course that caught Kara's attention. She frowned and also looked at her direction. With her x-ray vision, Kara could see her so she needed to find a way to cover her identity quick. 

The dragon started spit short fire while walking toward her direction. Lena cursed under her breath. Lena materialized her  clothes into her old royal green dress with green cloak to hide her face. Lena wished to have a mirror near by to check her outfit. She wanted to laugh at this idea. The dragon was nearby when she finally decided on her new outfit. Instead of using a mask, she used the cap of the cloak and part of her magical aura to hide her face from Kara. She walked out slowly out of her hide place and smirk her the dragon. She glanced at Kara and she chuckled at the shock look on her face. The charm on her wrist emitted white aura around Lena as if to protect her from possible danger.

Lena was face to face with the dragon now. She looked into its eyes and smirked.

“It's been too long, Tsaritsa.” 

The dragon transformed into a beautiful woman right in front of everyone. 

“Well well well, thought you're no longer exist, Morgana.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should happen next?


	4. Confused day

“It's been too long, Tsaritsa.” 

The dragon transformed into a beautiful woman right in front of everyone. 

“Well well well, thought you're no longer exist, Morgana.”

Kara looked back and forth between them. She tried to understand what happening here. Kara knew different kinds of shapeshifter but she had never seen anyone could change into such powerful dragon. And seriously who was that green dress woman? She gave Kara a familiar feeling but due to the cloak and that swirly green air around her Kara could not see her face at all. And Alex kept talking in her com to ask about the thing here as if she knew. 

“Don't you enjoy those numbers, Tsaritsa?” - The woman called Morgana spoke up first with amusement tone. Kara didn't know what that meant but it set the other woman off. She knitted her eyebrows and turned herself into a dragon again but this dragon form looked different from previous form. It made Kara wonder how many dragon forms this woman could changed into. 

“Well, Kilgharrah will not be happy if he knows that you take his form. Though he might be happy to help defeat me again.” - The green dress woman took a step back. It seemed she was not happy to see this dragon. The dragon breathed fire toward her but she put both her arms forward to shield herself. From history, Morgana could not win Kilgharrah. That was one of her weaknesses. Lucky the power from her charm protected her at the moment but she didn't know how long before the power from the charm drained out. At the same time Kara thought that might not be enough so she quickly moved to stand in front of Morgana to protect her. Lena was surprised to see Kara was in front of her within second, but she knew Kilgharrah’s fire will destroy everything, alien or not. So Lena quickly made a portal behind her and dragged Kara with her after sending an green energy ball toward the dragon open mouth. And the dragon was choked. She turned back into human form again and cough non stop because of the energy ball. People around saw that and laughed loudly which made the woman turn red. 

“I'll be back.” - She roared and made all buildings around vanish before disappeared in front of shocked citizens. (Imagine like black smoke cover her and she disappeared.) 

Talking about our heroines. When Lena created a portal, she actually didn't have a clear destination in her mind so she stopped dead when she stepped into a room full of strangers. They hadn't seen her yet because they were busy to look for Supergirl from the  fight scene. It clicked right away when she caught the sight of few familiar faces. Great, she just stepped right into DEO's control room. Lena intended to turn back and sneak out of here before someone caught the sight of her. But she walked right into Kara’s chest. Right, she dragged Kara through the portal. She released her hand and stepped few steps back which notified the whole room. Thanks to her cloak and no heel, Kara only saw half of face. Agents were around them now and pointed weapons at her. She looked around and smirked. Lena turned her head toward Kara and sent her a smile before she created a small portal right under her feet to drop through it in a matter of second in the middle of the room. 

“OK, this is cool. Who are they?” - A male voice broke everyone out of their stupor. 

“Agent Danvers, look through database to figure out who these women are. And Supergirl goes home.” - J'onn ignored Winn's outburst and clapped his hands then barked orders around as if this wasn't strange to him. 

Supergirl was still in shocked state though. The red lips, the smirk, the warm from that hand, all of that reminded her of one person. It confused her. Before Alex could approach her, she turned and left DEO. She needed time to process this. 

Back to Lena, she landed on her kitchen's floor. Her sister were looking through takeaway boxes that she sent home earlier. Nimue looked over the island to check on Lena. 

“Nice dress.” - Nimue raised her eyebrow at her sister's outfit and continued to get food on her plate. Still on the floor, Lena rolled her eyes with the compliment.

She stood up on her own and followed Nimue to living room once her sister finished loading her plate. She changed back to her previous outfit when she sat down and stole a potsticker from her sister's plate in the process.

“Hey, get your own.” - Her sister whined.

“I brought these home.” - She smirked and enjoyed the potsticker while someone was fuming. 

“So. . .”

“Nimue, Lena, where are you?” - Merlin rushed into the house and yelled out before Nimue could ask about what happened today in the city. He didn’t see two sisters were sitting in the living room. And they exchanged a look and shrugged.

“Here” - They shouted together then laughed uncontrollably. 

Merlin looked distraught.

“Seriously, Lena. You're everywhere on media now.” - He reached to the remote and open the news.

Indeed, every channel was about early incident and three of them looked horrified at what Tsaritsa did after Lena dragged Supergirl through the portal. 

“Did she? She did.” - Lena couldn't form a coherent sentence. She knew it wasn't about the disappear of buildings but including people inside. 

“I thought you trapped her in that book?” - Nimue talked directly to Merlin. Lena raised an eyebrow at the statement. 

“Well, technically it wasn't me.” - His phone rang before he could explain himself. This was a busy day. He stood up and went to kitchen to answer the phone. It seemed he didn't want to let the sisters overhear. 

“Nimue, . . .” - When Merlin came back, he looked at her sister seriously. 

“Oh, no no. I know that look. I’m over that now. I won't go back.” - Lena looked back and forth between her sister and her friend. She was confused but it's amusing to look the pleading look from Merlin and the attempt to overlook that look of her sister. 

“Fine. But you tell her. I need to check out something first.” - Finally, Nimue couldn't resist that pleading look. She stood up frustratedly and stormed toward her room, of course not forgetting the plate with her. 

Lena looked at Merlin amusingly now. She liked to see how this would turn out. She waited and waited but nothing came out of his mouth. He looked at her once, twice and then thrice. Each time, she raised her eyebrow until she was too bored to do so. She flicked her fingers to summon a book from her room to continue reading. When her sister came back, she looked annoyed at the only man in the house and her too calm sister. 

“Seriously, can I count on you for anything?” - She was fuming - “And you, how could you be so calm?” 

“I see no point of making a big fuss here, sister. Secret will be reveal in the end anyway.” - Lena didn't even look up from her book. 

Nimue and Merlin looked at each other with big wide eyes. Finally they saw it. She was really back, the original Morgana before her father sent her to human world for that task. She was always calm and wise for age. And literally there was nothing could make her bother unlike her dark time when she cared for nothing but vengeance on those who left her behind. 

“Where to start? It's a long story.” - Merlin sighed heavily.

“Good. We have nothing but time.” - Lena finally closed the book and looked directly into Merlin's eyes. 

So the story was retold by both her sister and best friend. After she was turned into evil soul, her father agreed to let Merlin take part of her power and let her live on human world to wait for the day she would return to her good old soul. That's how they believed in their family. Good and evil forces would balance themselves over time. It was just a matter of time. Thus from time to time Merlin would come back to human world to check up on her. During those time, history changed but there was one thing that never change dark force on Earth or outside still tried to invade this area. And to balance this out good force would have its representatives. The war between bad and good continued in different forms. At once point of the time, Nimue was exploring human world and joined a force called Demon Knights to help them win the bad side. She was known as Madame Xanadu using hetimeline ition ability to help them avoid unfortunate future. Follow the timeline, Demon Knights became Stormwatch with the same purpose which was protecting earth from bad force. But this time Merlin joined them and together they defeated many evil enemies. Earth contains different kinds of resources that these evil forces wanted to control it so they needed heroes to defend it. Even though Nimue and Merlin were on Earth to balance good and bad but they also had another mission which was observing the changing of Morgana. But year after year, nothing changed. Until this life time.   

Merlin had given up on hoping the change in her but her sister did not. Lena realized she had forgiven him because she didn't feel betrayed or alienated anymore. Her lips moved up into a smile unconsciously.  

“Why is she smiling?” - Nimue whispered in Merlin’s ear when she saw that. He shrugged. They didn't know whether to be scared or relieved. They expected an angry Morgana not the smiley one. It was scary. Growing up, whenever Morgana smiled, it meant that something might happen good or bad.  

“Am I not allowed to smile?” - She scowled her housemates. - “Why should I know about your past heroic actions?” 

“You knew Tsaritsa?” - Her sister asked.

“Of course, we all know her Nimue. She's from our world.” - She rolled her eyes. 

“Right. Did you know that she was exiled to Earth by dad?” - Lena raised her eyebrow at the question amusingly. Wait what? She knew.

“You knew? You knew everything?” - Her sister yelled out loudly. Ah Lena loved the dumbfounded look from her sister and her friend faces.

“You two realized that I spent more time in library than anywhere else after I returned right?” - She said nonchalantly. 

“What?” - Both of them said this time. What they supposed to understand of this statement? Of course they all knew how nerdy she was. 

“Honestly, I don’t know how you two become one of our powerful magicians. We have magical library for all deities sake. It collects every information in the universe.” - She sighed loudly now. Did she have to explain everything out?

“And you read all of them?” - Merlin asked unbelievably. 

Lena just shrugged as her answer. Lena could never admit that she read books as fast as Kara stuff potsticker into her bottomless stomach. And she smiled again at the thought of compare her genius mind with Kara's stomach.

“Why did you let us tell you a story that you already knew.” - Nimue punched Lena's arm lightly. At this point she felt more sorry for herself and Merlin than for her genius sister. 

“Even though I knew about your little adventure over time and about Tsaritsa but I don't know how are they related to each other. Care to tell me?” - Lena smiled brightly and encouraged her sister to elaborate more.

“Ah well, that's the story from Merlin's side. I wasn't here that time when they trapped her.” 

“Wait, let's me digest everything just happened. You two women will be the death of me.” - Merlin shake his head. How could he always surround complicated people? - “Right. 20 years ago, Tsaritsa was out again to create a world fit into her imagination. You know how she likes to live in her own fairytale. But she encountered Kal, uhmm Superman.” 

“You realized that I know who Superman is right? I was dating his cousin.” - Lena interrupted him when he tried to cover his slip up. And that made her sister chuckled. She signalled for him to continue. 

“Right sorry. She thought Kal El was her prince charming so she trapped him into her own world. And his friend tracked me down to ask for help. Since I can't defeat her with magic. We tricked and trapped her into a place where she could not use her power.”

“So you knew Kal El?” - Lena asked him and received a nod in exchange. “Who released her?”

“That’s what the phone call was about. It was from my old friend. He wants the help from Stormwatch. And apparently only Nimue and me here at the time. But she was out of the team years ago. That's why your sister refused to go back earlier.”

Everything seemed clear now. But Lena didn't know where she could fit in this story. Suddenly, she felt empty. She couldn't come back as Lena Luthor. She didn't know how to tell Kara her story. Now she understood why her girlfriend struggled about telling her her identity years ago. 

“Lena, help us.” - Her sister grabbed her hands and looked at her pleadingly. She hadn't seen puppy face in awhile. And now not only her sister but also her friend too. They looked at her expectedly. 

“Fine.” - She sighed loudly. 

“Great, I’ll tell my friend.” - Merlin said happily. Lena smiled at them and excused herself to her room to rest for the day. She needed time to process.

Back to our heroine, she came to the place that she hadn't set her foot on in two years, their apartment. Lena had left everything to her but she couldn't bring herself to accept it. Without Lena L-Corp would have no one to run it and Kara couldn't let Lena's effort go to waste. So she had her sister help her dealing with the matter. They hired capable CEO to run L-Corp in the past two years and they just checked the report every month to keep on track with its activities. With the help of Cat Grant, the media didn't cause her any problems. 

Kara lied on their old bed and looked at their photo frame. She was afraid that she would forget Lena one day but no she was not. She couldn't get rid of the new woman from her mind. Everything about that woman reminded her of her girlfriend. But then she confused about the green dress woman this afternoon. She could never forget that soft hand and the warm from that hand. But Lena was human. Kara wonder whether this was a sick joke from her enemy. In the span of two day, she got hope again and now she didn’t know what to do anymore.

“She'd not happy about this. I hope you know what you're doing.” - Lena heard her sister voice before she entered her room. 

“Stalking your girlfriend again?” - Her sister crawled on her bed to lied next to her. 

Lena combed Nimue's hair while continued to watch Kara through her magic mirror that she created on the ceiling. She smiled sadly.  

“It's complicated dear.” - She replied gently with sad voice. - “What just happened out there?” - She waved her hand to put away the mirror when she saw Kara already fell into her slumber. 

“You’ll know soon.” - Her sister yawned and fell asleep almost instantly. Lena looked at the ceiling for awhile before sleep claimed her too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I continued rambling in this chapter. Hope it will get better soon.


	5. Crazy day I

The whole day was a whirlwind. Standing here, looking angrily at the cold gravestone, she used her heat vision to cut right through the name engraved on it. What's the point of keeping it while the dead was still alive. She wanted to smash everything in front of her, the stone, the empty coffin fulled of her belongings. Burn everything into dust. 

**Earlier that day**

She jerked up by the loud siren somewhere in the city. Rubbing her eyes tiredly and looking around. She remembered the event yesterday. She rubbed her face frustratedly. Supergirl always had thing to do somewhere in the city. After three robberies and one rouge alien in the bar, she walked into DEO. Before she could reach to main room, her sister dragged her to the nearest conference room to have a talk. 

“Where were you the whole night? Are you OK, Kara?” - Alex asked worriedly. Kara was much better the past few months. But the last few days events somehow affected Kara and it worried Alex. 

“I'm fine.” - Kara smiled brightly at Alex but her sister knew her better. She had a worried look on her face and her arms was folding across her chest. It indicated that she would not leave it if Kara didn't tell the truth. Blame it to sister’s nosiness. 

“Fine, I'm at Lena's.” 

“Kara . . ” - Alex rested her hand on her each side of her hips and sighed loudly but before she could say more, Kara butted in.

“Alex, the woman yesterday, I feel like I know her. No scratch that, I know it’s her. I can recognize my own girlfriend.” - Kara was pacing in front of Alex when she rambled about the woman's temperature, the heartbeat and the gut feeling blah blah blah. 

“Uh guys. We found something.” - Winn interrupted them before they could argue more about this gut feeling from Kara. 

“What did you find?” - Alex reached to Winn's table and look at the screen. J'onn was right behind them shortly. He was ready to hear his agent.

“Well, I tracked down the magnetic field around the portal at the scene and right here when Morgana appeared, and they appear to have same frequency and the amount of power around them. And then when I tracked the portal that she dropped in, I found the same power field in the city. And guess what I found?” - He swirled around on his chair and looked triumphantly up at them. 

“What?” - Alex asked urgently. While Kara asked dumbfoundedly - “Morgana?”

“Uh well the other woman at the scene called her that.” - Winn shrugged. 

“Agent Schott, perhaps we should get to the main point.” - J'onn chimed in before they could go off topic again. 

“Right, I managed to track down the other end of the portal and get the location. And guess what I found?” - Ahhh not another question. Why didn’t this guy tell them already? Three of them rolled their eyes together. 

“And I always said you were smart, Mr Schott.” - Three strangers walked through green portal that appeared out of nowhere again. This time, they could see faces of these strangers or perhap not so strange at all. 

“Adam?” - J'onn stuttered surprisingly but he quickly recovered but then when his eyes landed on one of the woman next to the man. His eyes were wide because she looked exactly like Lena Luthor. - “Miss Luthor? But but you're dead.” - He immediately looked at Kara as if trying to confirm that. 

Unfortunate for him, his three agents here were all shocked, especially Kara. 

“I was right.” - She muttered under her breath and her eyes glued at Lena. Their eyes were locked. But shortly after her shock, she became angry. The pain came back full force and it turned into angry quickly. As if the other woman could sense her changing, she saw Lena intended to say something. - “No.” - Kara put her hand up and turned around to find a way to get out of DEO as soon as possible. 

She didn't see the pain, sorrow and hurt look on Lena. Lena was on the verge of crying but she tried to calm down. She knew it was too soon to reveal herself to Kara but she had no choice. She turned back and looked displeased at her sister and her friend. They were also in shock due to Kara's reaction. 

Everything happened so fast that none could act correctly. Winn and Alex were shocked when they saw their new three acquaintances walked right out of maybe dimension portal and J'onn seemed know one of them. And everything was crazy.

“Stand down. They mean no harm.” - J'onn ordered his agents to stand down when they were all pointing gun at newcomers. He didn't want any of them were killed today. 

“Long time no see, J'onn." - Merlin greeted him politely. - “Hey, we've met. Sorry about this. But could we have a little privacy.” - He changed to playful tone to talk to Alex and Winn then wave his finger around six of them to expect that they could talk privately. 

J'onn raised his eyebrow and walked toward green room. Alex and Win was hot on the way. Alex looked quickly at irritated Lena. Maybe they could talk later. While Lena and Nimue rolled their eyes and walked with Merlin to follow other DEO's agents. 

“So who are they, boss?” - Winn used his funny character to break the serious air in the room. 

“Agent Schott, this is not time for joking.” 

They were standing in two groups, face to face now. 

“So what happened this time, Adam?” - J'onn looked directly at Merlin. Beside J'onnn, only Nimue didn't look surprise at the name. 

“Who could get a hand on United States Tax Code?” - Merlin asked in serious tone. 

Everything didn't make any senses at the moment. Nobody knew what was happening. 

Based on the surprised look on J'onn, they knew that he didn't know either. 

Ok, it was crazy now. No one explained why these three were here. Why J'onn knew one of them and why Lena Luthor was still alive. 

“Wait. Wait. Can you two just stop and explain this?” - Alex couldn't stand anymore. She spoke frustratedly while moving her finger around to add in hwe confusion. 

“Sorry about this. It seems we have terrible manner.” - Nimue apologized sincerely. She stared pointedly at Merlin and silently asked for permission from her sister. 

“It's a long story but let's make it short, shall we.” - She winked at three DEO agents. 

She started to mumble something and purple aura formed around her hand then she flicked her hand toward them. She sent a smirk toward her sister and friend. They rolled their eyes at her action.

“What? We're magician.” - As if that would explain why she used magic to show others the whole story. Well it was definitely fast and sufficient. 

In the meantime, J'onn, Alex, Winn experienced what should be called as a sequence of images that showed them everything they should know.

“Wow” - all three shaked their whole body when the images stopped swirling around their eyes. 

“That that was awesome.” - Winn managed to speak up out of his stupor and J'onn could only nodded his head to agree while Alex’s eyes were wide open. 

“See.” - Nimue sent smug look to other magicians. 

“That doesn't explain why you three are here.” - Alex said annoyingly. She still couldn't forget the fact that Lena Luthor had hurt her baby sister even though the woman didn't mean to. 

“Well about that.” - Merlin speak up. He rubbed both of his hands together and started to explain nervously. 

So from Nimue’s spell, they knew about what happened between Morgana and Merlin. And also about why Lena was still alive. He told them about what happened after Merlin took away Morgana's power. For years, he wandered around human world to help people defeat darkness and also looked over Morgana's incarnation. Nimue also had the same mission on this plan. They joined the

“Then why don't you three use your power to capture this Tsaritsa?”

“Ah about that.” - Merlin rubbed his head. 

“We were part of fairytale when we came here so basically we couldn't defeat her.” - Finally Lena spoke up to rescue him from possible awkward explanation. 

Even though they were Homo Magi and from another dimension but years ago when they stepped into human world and created their own history here. And that history somehow became story in modern world so Tsaritsa could use her power to turn that story into reality. There was no way they could defeat that woman. Last time, even Wonder Woman had to trick her into the most boring book to capture her only because they couldn't kill her with magic. Or well they didn't have that kind of power. Even if they did, they couldn't commit such crime. 

Before they could talk more about yesterday event and other things. The black portal appeared under Lena and Merlin. They dropped through it and the hole disappeared immediately. No one could react in time. 

“What the hell?” - Winn jumped backward. 

“She’s fast.” - Nimue mumbled under her breath. It took them by surprised. She couldn't cast any spells to protect them. 

“What do you mean?” - J'onn questioned.

“Well as they said they were part of the story so if Tsaritsa turns the story into reality again then Merlin and Morgana will be automatically sucked into that world. Again.” - Her voice was bitter in the end.

“I could track the signal and find the other end of the portal.” - Winn speaked up excitedly. 

“No use. It's in another dimension. Only their love one could find them in that world. And that mean.” - Nimue shaked her head and looked pointedly at Alex. Yes, they needed Kara. 

**Present time**

“Finally, found you.” - The voice startled Kara. She turned around to send death glare to intruder and it was Lena's sister. Real sister, she wonder.

“Why are you here?” - Kara was frustrated. Smashing had helped her a bit but seeing new woman made her angry again. 

“Kara.” - Nimue smiled at her and somehow looking into those eyes made her feel peace. 

“Where is she?” - Kara asked angrily . 

“Well technically she doesn’t know that I'm here. This is just my mirage. My real self is still at DEO. And she is in trouble.” 

“She's always in trouble.” - Kara snorted and shaked her head. 

“You know her. Trouble and her are best friend.” - They laughed together.

They stopped laughing and looking at each other. 

“You’re the only one over thousand years that can change my sister.” - Nimue said honestly and smile fondly at Kara. Kara looked confused. She gave her hand out for Kara to grab. Kara was reluctant at first but well she was tired of running. 

Once their hand touched. She was blinded by the purple light. Using another hand to cover her eyes, when the light faded out. She was standing in green field. The sight was really peaceful and beautiful. 

“This is our world. Or used to be.” - Nimue appeared next to her. She looked at the other woman's face and saw the nostalgic in her eyes. 

Kara turned back to the view before her. There were three little kids run around the field. They were chasing each other and laughing. It was a sight to behold. Her eyes landed on the beautiful black hair girl right away. Her eyes widened at the sight. 

“That.” - She asked Nimue lowly and a nod from another woman confirmed her guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing here? I don't even know. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Forgive me if there are mistakes and confuse here and there.


End file.
